Frater, Adelfos
by Tevil14
Summary: Lily Evans Potter, muggleborn. But she wasn't truly, she was also a daughter of Poseidon. And when the time came, Poseidon wasn't going to let his youngest grandson burn to death. He took the child, and gave him to Sally Jackson, leaving the eldest behind. He planned for Perseus Potter to never know the truth, unfortunately for him, Tyche wasn't on his side
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, for those who didn't see my previous message, I am rewriting this (again). So yeah, back to chapter one. Just pretty much forget anything that I said in the last version, except the major story line, which I'll explain again below.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Percy Jackson Or Harry Potter**

A loud cracking sound exploded from the kitchen, causing Perseus Jackson to startle, falling from where he had been lying on his bed.

Quickly raising from his fallen position and into a kneeling one, he reached into his pocket grabbing his trusty pen. After a few seconds of silence, just when Percy was about to let out a sigh of relief, there was a loud shout.

"How the bloody hell did you get into my house?!"

Percy jumped out of the room, running towards the laughing that was the reply to Gabe's question. Gabe deserved to die, sure, he hated to say it, but he would be probably happy if his stepfather was dead, if only he knew where his mum -

There was a second crack, this time accompanied with a bright flash of green which made Percy stop in his tracks. What kind of monster crackled with green light? He didn't get much time to think about it though, because a second later there was the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the ground.

"Spread out, find them both. Remember, the Dark Lord will want the boy alive, he doesn't care so much for the woman," a male voice ordered. "And no leaving any clues that it was us."

Was the Dark Lord another name for Kronos, Percy wondered as he took another step forward, uncapping the pen lid as he did so. He raised the now fully formed sword in front of him, ready to defend himself. The mysterious creatures were searching the loungeroom and the kitchen.

"Are they really so stupid as to not know what 'spread out' means", he muttered to himself. Not a second after he said, he felt a hand softly touch his shoulder. He spun around quickly, only to meet the anxious eyes of his mother, who had jumped backwards upon almost being stabbed. He lowered the sword, and shot a confused look at the woman as she gestured for him to follow her. He raised his sword again, and she shook her head quickly. He followed her down the hall as she whispered to him.

"You're not going to be able to get out through any of the doors or windows, they've all been sealed," Sally said, stopping in front of a cupboard, and turned to face him. "Percy, I'm so sorry, I haven't been truthful with you, but I don't have enough time to explain right now. Just know that I love you, and so did they. And do not trust those people, Percy, okay? They're going to get you, and I'm so sorry Lily."

Sally turned her eyes skywards as she said this, as though she was praying, before returning them to Percy's, who's mouth was hanging slightly open. "Percy, do _not _show those people your sword, alright? I'm so sorry. Do not show _anyone _that sword. Do not tell them about Poseidon, no matter how kind they seem. It'll only make things more difficult. Hopefully they'll find you, the kind people, but we can't be sure."

There was a creak in the floorboards behind them, and Sally quickly turned around, opening the cupboard, and gesturing for Percy to get in it.

"What? Mum?" the black haired boy said, eyes staring wide.

"Percy, there is not time to explain. I'm so sorry, but be quiet, no matter what happens. I love you," she said quietly, before quickly grasping the thirteen year old by his hood, and pushing him into the cupboard. She frowned at the sword, and motioned for Percy to shrink it. Once it was back to it's pen form, she spoke again.

"I love you like you're my son Percy, I don't regret a thing," were her final words before she closed the door and began chanting words outside the cupbaord, leaving the boy staring open mouth in the dark, clutching a pen as if it was a life line.

What did she mean that she loved him like a son? He _was _her son? Wasn't he? There wasn't anyway that he was -. Percy shook his head, bringing himself back to reality; where he was hiding in a cupboard while his _mother, a mortal, _stood outside, protecting him, _a demigod,_ from some unknown creature. He leant his head softly against the wall, desperately hoping to hear what was going on outside.

"Well well well, isn't it little Selene?" there was a moment of loud laughter, before the voice continued. "OI! Boys, I've found her."

There was silence for a second, while the other two creatures entered the area, before laughter once again filled it.

"You know Lupin, we don't have to kill you. Aren't you a pureblood? I'm sure if you just hand over the boy our Lord will be most forgiving," another round of snickers leaved the room, leaving Percy wondering what the hell they were talking about, and why they found everything funny.

"Go to hell."

"Already there, Lupin, honestly, couldn't you afford a nicer place? This place literally stinks of muggle."

Another voice contributed this time, "You know where going to get him anyway, so what's the point in killing yourself while we do that. You wouldn't be around to _protect _the boy, would you then?"

"He's not here anyway, he's out, with friends," his mum replied. Percy shook his head leaning closer into the door. Didn't his mum understand that they had a point? That she didn't have to die?

Making his decision, Percy pushed against the door, suprised when it wouldn't budge. He kicked against it twice, but quickly stopped when he realised they were speaking again.

"Nevermind then, we'll just have to wait until he gets back. Hopkirk, do the honours, won't you? Don't draw it out, we are in a muggle neighbourhood, of course, best to keep it silent."

Drawling, another voice spoke, "Of course. Avada kedavra!"

Through the cracks in cupboard green light shown, followed by the thump of a body.

"NOO!" Percy yelled, ramming himself fully against the cupboard doors, though they remained firmly shut. He did it twice more, before tears started to crawl down his face.

"Get the boy out of the cupboard, Frusac, she obviously thought us stupid," the leader commanded.

The cupboard doors began to shake, and Percy shot back, falling into a couching position, his pen firmly in his hand.

"I can't bloody open of it," the voice, Frusac, growled, "She must have done something to it."

"There's other ways to open a wooden cupboard, for Merlin's sake Frusac. She barely had any magic, she was basically a squib," the leader snarled, "Whatever spells she used would barely have passed as magic. This shouldn't hurt the boy _too much_. Reducto!"

Percy collapsed completely against the ground, something warm began to crawl down his face. _Blood?_, he wondered, as the world around him began to blur, chuckling filling his ears as the world began dark around him.

"Well hello, Potter."

*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*

Albus Dumbledore was shuffling through parchments on his desk in the moments before it happened, completely unaware that he was about to recieve the biggest shock of his life.

The fireplaced roared to life, green flames retreating as a man dressed in formal robes clutching a folder stepped through. Dumbledore sighed, pushing the parchments away, feeling bored already at the thought of another boring lecture about how 'Voldemort was not back'.

The man took a few long steps to the front of Dumbledore's desk, and held out his free hand. Rather reluctantly, Dumbledore shook it.

"What brings you here today, Mr?"

"Bode, John Bode. I work for the American Ministry of Magic, and I have found something that I believe will interist you greatly."

**So obviusly for the people are only just starting to read this, Percy is thirteen, Harry is fifteen. The timeline is that Harry was born in 1999, while Percy was born in 2000. Harry's birthday remains the same, but Percy's has been moved to November.**

**I'm sorry for the restarting it by the way, but I wanted to set the story better.**

**I will be rewriting some of the chapters that are already written, and will be restarting from a certain point. What that point is, I am yet to decide but I was just really not happy with the interaction that was going on between some of the characters. I've started another story as well, one which was actually the reason I was struggling to write this, but yeah, almost a year later I'm going to try to continue.**

**Rewritten 17/03/16**

**Please leave a review, it encourages me to right more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

**Frater, Adelfos**

**Last Time;**

"_What brings you here today, Mr?"_

"_Bode, John Bode. I work for the American Ministry of Magic, and I have found something that I believe will interist you greatly."_

**Chapter Two**

The old wizard's smile faltered. Surely Voldemort wouldn't have already attacked America? He hadn't ten years ago, why would he of now? Not when he had made no move in his own country. His mind racing, the elderly headmaster started to think of the possibilities of what might have happened, before noticing that the man, John Bode, was waiting to continue.

"Well don't leave an old man waiting, I don't have much time left you know. I'd much rather not waste it," noting the dark shadows under his eyes, the headmaster continued. "Do sit down."

The American sighed, slumping into one of the chairs at the desk, slapping the folder he held onto the desk. "Excuse me, I've had a busy forty-eight hours."

Dumbledore reached towards the file, but Bode shook his head, "I think it'd be easier to explain things to you myself. I should be taking this matter to your Ministry of Magic of course, but... My superiors and I thought you would be more knowledgeable about this.

"Do you remember a pureblood witch by the name of Selene Lupin? She would of attended here, say, an odd twenty years ago?" The ministry official barely waited for Dumbledore's reply, a single nod, before continuing. "I believe she was on the 'missing' list from your last war. Correct me if I am wrong, but she was in the Gryffindor house? A close friend of Lily Evans, eventually Lily Potter?"

Dumbledore nodded again, and attempted to talk, but was swiftly cut off.

"I am afraid to say, that we found her dead two days ago, along with that of her muggle husband, going by the name of Sally Jackson." Bode took a second to allow the elder man to adjust to the news, before continuing. "They were both killed by the killing curse, but I am afraid to say that their deaths aren't the reason I am here today, the matter is that of her thirteen year old son."

Dumbledore's eyes shot to the American's, "I don't remember her being pregnant?" Or actually of being capable of being so, if he remembered correctly. "Was he adopted?"

John Bode sighed, "I wouldn't say adopted is the right word. Perhaps rescued is more correct, or for all we know, given. Either way, the process was not legal, we had no idea of the boy's existence, or of Selene's. He wasn't born in America, so we can assume he was born here, in Britain."

Taking his hand from where it was clenched on the folder, Bode opened the folder, carefully removing a photo from it, and pushing it across the desk to the headmaster. When the elderly wizard picked up the photo, and regarded it with wide eyes, the American spoke again.

"That photo is the last known photo taken of Perseus Jackson, Selene's adopted son. I don't have to point out why I brought the matter to you, do I?"

The headmaster took a few seconds to reply, before he shook his head, "Most definitely not. But are you entirely sure it isn't part of some hoax?"

The younger man sighed, "Most definitely not. The boy has a record, he was the subject of a national man hunt a few years ago. He had been kidnapped. Of course that raises questions about the kidnapper's true identity, but we doubt that it is the same person as it is now. The muggle records show that Sally raised him since he was a baby, we have photos and evidence of the boys growth. We have Ms Lupin's body, it is her, we have done many tests. I understand if you wish to have it now though

"This file, however, is everything we have on Selene and Perseus. If your claims about Voldemort's return are in fact true, I doubt that Persues and those that have kidnapped him will still be in America. You Ministry of Magic won't allow our aurors into Britain, we can continue to search America, butI don't believe we are going to be of much help."

Dumbledore nodded, looking up from the photo of the boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes, "Of course. Thank you."

Bode stood, placing the rest of the folder in front of Dumbledore, "What should we do we with Selene's body?"

Sighing, Dumbledore replied, "She should be buried with the rest of her family. I'll make the arrangements."

Nodding the American strode back to the fire place from where he had came, before hesitantly turning around.

"Selene's husband, Gabe Ugliano, we don't believe he was particularly kind to either of them," were his final words, before disappearing into a flash of green flames.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Either Harry Potter Or Percy Jackson, They Belong To J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan**

**Frater Adelfos**

**Chapter Three**

It had been approximately two hours since Dumbledore had been told the startling discovery that he himself found himself at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, preparing to tell the truth that could easily change the future.

"Is it Harry?" Sirius asked in excitement, bouncing slightly, showing a remarkable resemblance to his animagus form. His friend, Remus, was at in a chair tiredly besides him, looking slightly amused at his friend's reaction. "Are we able to bring him here yet?"

"I'm afraid not, Sirius. Something else has come up," Dumbledore replied, choosing his words carefully, shuffling through the folder that the American official had given him.

The man froze, his expression overcome by worry, as did his friend's. "Is he okay? Voldemort hasn't gotten to him, has he?"

The headmaster frowned, the irony in Sirius' question not being missed. "Harry is fine, I assure you, I have other news though. I do suggest you sit.''

Sirius stood for a few seconds, before dropping into his chair.

"The news I have to tell you is about your cousin, Selene, Remus, well partly." Dumbledore barely waited for the other's two men's nods and the exclamation of 'she's alive? Is she alright?' before continuing, "I'm sorry Remus, Sirius. Selene and her muggle husband were found murdered in their apartment in New York City yesterday. Her son is missing."

A few seconds of silence passed in which both friends faces filled with grief, before Remus reluctantly spoke, glancing at Sirius as he did so. "Selene, Sally, she was cursed. She couldn't have children."

Dumbledore nodded his agreement, "The boy was... adopted."

"Death Eater's were the ones who killed them?" Sirius asked, his fingers shaking slightly, though if it was anger or shock Albus was not sure of.

"They were killed by the killing curse, yes."

"But that doesn't make sense," Remus said, "There is so many people here, in Europe, why would they go to America, why would they go after Sally? Unless..."

"They were after the boy."

They froze for few seconds, Sirius eventually breaking the silence. "Why would they have gone after the kid? Is he like Voldemort's or something?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Quite the opposite really, though he is most definitely something."

"What? Is he your grandson then?"

"Not quite. He's your godson, Sirius."

For the third time the room froze, going completely silent, even missing the sound of breathing.

"But... does that mean?"

Sirius' eyes were wide as he stared Dumbledore, praying silently. Remus next to him was doing the same thing. The headmaster passed Sirius a photo of a black haired boy which he had pulled from the folder which he was still clutching.

"His name is Perseus Jackson, he is thirteen years old and suffers from both ADHD and dyslexia."

Dumbledore went silent, and Remus stretched to see the photo that Sirius was holding, eyes widening even more upon seeing it. Eventually, Sirius choked out, "He-, he looks like Lily."

"More so than Harry, yes."

"Merlin's beard. He's _alive._"

"Last we heard from him, yes. Though-"

"Of course, of course, he's been taken by Death Eater's. Oh my god, he's been _taken by Death Eaters!_" Sirius yelled, jumping from his seat. "We have to find him, I mean assuming it is really him, it is, isn't, sir? You wouldn't be here if you weren't sure. Why are you here? Why are we here? We need to find him. We need to gather the Order, the-"

"Sirius, _calm down,_" Remus eventually spoke calmly, though his voice shook.

"Remus is right, Sirius. Rushing off to look for the boy is not going to help anyway. We can't be one hundred percent sure that Voldemort is in fact aware of the boy, don't look at me like that. For all we know they do in fact truly think he is the son of Sally Jackson. Or they could be trying to prove it; I doubt they'd want to take to Harry Potter's brother to their Dark Lord only to discover that he is truly a muggleborn. Whoever the Death Eater's are, they'll be being cautious. They'll want to get back into Voldemort's ranks, but not if it means their death. Severus is going to keep us updated."

"You trust Snape! With the son of James Potter!"

"I trust Severus with my life."

"Yeah, but you don't have the right to trust him with Percy! He's my godson!"

"I trust Severus with the life of a child of Lily Evans, yes. Now, _calm down,_ Sirius."

Sirius' argument died on his tongue at the headmaster's unexpected anger, silence once again filling the room.

"Good. We are doing all we can at the current time Sirius, and I am sorry that that may not be enough. But we can't risk any member's of the Order on frantic mission, there is too few of us at the moment. We have to wait for further information."

The pureblood's eye's fell to the floor, accepting the situation, while his friend's watched him anxiously. The headmaster stood, sighing as he did so.

"I am truly sorry that we can't do any more, as I am about breaking the news about the Ms Lupin's death to you so abruptantly, but do believe me when I say that we are trying to find him as soon as possible."

The escaped prisoner's eyes didn't leave the floor though he did nod. Dumbledore sighed once more, speaking again.

"If it cheers your mood at all, know that Harry can be brought here at any time."

With a last worried glance at the two old friends, the elderly wizard left, his robes swishing as he did so.

*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*

"Are you okay?" the werewolf asked, eyeing his friend cautiously.

The animagus laughed a hollow laugh, "Do I bloody look okay? Anyway, you're the one who lost your cousin, I should really be asking you that question."

Remus sighed, leaning back into his chair. "I thought Selene was dead, Sirius. Panicking is going to do nothing to help her, well, James and Lily's son. Right now, is there anything I can do to help you?"

The black haired wizard's eyes shot up, staring into the amber one's of his friend. "How are you so bloody calm? We thought he, _they_, were dead."

Sighing, the werewolf answered, "I never met the boy, Sirius. I didn't even know he existed until you told me. Sure, I'm worried about him, but not much more than I would be about any boy who had been taken by Death Eater's."

Sirius laughed darkly, staring at his friend. "You're lying; you have to care more than that. You bloody _cried_ when I told you about him. He's _Lily and James' _son, he was raised by Selene, he isn't just some random kid, you have to care more than _that_."

The werewolf avoided his friend's eyes for a few seconds, before sighing. "Yeah, I care more than that. But I'm not the one here that we have to worry about; I never even met the kid. You, you spent twelve years in Azkaban in blaming yourself for his death. How do you feel about this?"

Once again Sirius caught his friend's eyes before shamefully looking to the ground. "I feel angry, and I really know I shouldn't. I mean, we thought Selene was dead. She our friend, didn't we have a right to know she was alive? But no, instead she took off with Lily and James' son, my _godson. _I feel like I'm feeling more since I have since I escaped that bloody prison. Death Eater's have him, they have Percy, and I feel bad because I'm happy that he is alive, and I feel conflicted because I almost wish he was dead, because I know that that would so much more simpler, he could be so much pain and he _was so small_, and I thought he was dead because of me. And oh my god Harry doesn't know, how are going to tell him. _How are we even supposed to tell Harry?_"

Remus watched silently during Sirius' rant, until he focused on the last part, which it seemed his friend was focusing on too.

"How the bloody hell are we going to tell Harry?"

**For the person who said I was a good writer, you actually have no idea how much that means to me, thank you!**

**Rewritten on the 28/03/16**

**Please review, it encourages me to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Either Harry Potter Or Percy Jackson, they belong to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter Four**

"What?"

"Perseus Potter is alive."

The Order looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes, a few with mouths hanging open in shock. Sirius and Remus were at the back, sitting silently.

"Perseus Potter... As in James and Lily's kid? Harry Potter's little brother-, _that_ Perseus?"

"Yes, that would indeed be the Perseus I am talking about."

A few members of the Order looked at each other, confusion in their eyes, wondering if Dumbledore had finally gone around the bend.

"I assure you I'm not crazy, and I am indeed sure. Well, at least ninety-nine percent so," Dumbledore paused, waiting for the chuckling that didn't come. Awkwardly, he continued. "Yesterday I was approached by an official from the American Ministry. Sally Jackson, I'm sure you many of you remember her, was found dead in her Manhattan apartment, killed by Death Eaters. Her husband was also found dead, though her adoptive son Percy is missing. Sirius, I don't suppose you have the photo on you?"

Eyes turned the escaped prisoner as he pulled a photo from his pocket, passing it to you the nearest Order member, Mad-Eye.

"Well he bloody looks like he could be."

Calls sprang up around the table as people tried to look at the photo, and more comments sprang up as people saw the boy in the photograph.

"He looks like Lily."

"Really? I think he looks more like James."

"Naah, it's just the hair and colouring that looks like Potter. He looks more like Evans."

"The hair isn't as bad as James' though. It looks more like he's just been in a storm rather than looking like he's been electrocuted."

Chuckling filled the room at the comment, along with exclamations of "True!"

A few more comments were passed as the last people saw the photo, finally ending with final hushed comment.

"He looks like Harry."

A few seconds of silence passed, before people muttered there agreement as the photo was passed back to Sirius, who carefully put the photo in his jacket.

"The reason why I am telling you this," Dumbledore spoke, breaking the silence. "Is simply so that you can keep an eye out, not a literal one though, Alastor. If you hear anything, let us know. We need to find the boy as soon as possible, preferably in just one piece."

Silence passed again, as people searched their memories to see if they had heard anything, before shaking their heads. Dumbledore sighed, disappointed.

"Well in that case, we have to talk about Harry. We should be able to bring him here tomorrow, but we need some people to collect him from his aunt and uncle's. Who's interested?"

*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*

There was only a small number of things that Percy knew for certain as he regained consciousness.

One; that is head bloody hurt.

Two; it was cold.

And three; that he felt like curling himself into an even smaller ball and crying.

His mum was dead, and he was lying in a... dungeon? Well, that was new. Percy had been a lot of situations in his life that not many thirteen year old boys had been in, but he couldn't say he had been locked in a dungeon. Before now, that is.

And his mum was dead.

He let out a choked sob, twisting his body so he was leaning against the stone wall behind him.

His mum was dead, and he wasn't even sure that she was, had been, he reminded himself, letting out another sob, had been his mother.

But it _just didn't make sense_. Why had his mum told him to not use Riptide? Sure, the people who had killed his mum looked mortal, but they had used... powers, that definitely weren't found in your average human. What were they? And what kind of monster had those kinds of powers? Nothing he could think of had that kind of impact, to be able to just snap their fingers, or really just wave a stick, and for people to drop dead? Fairies?

Percy shook his head, he was certain he would know if fairies existed. But it certainly had an idea to it? Were the sticks wands? He had never heard of children Hecate using wands before, but it could be a possibility, couldn't it? Were they working for Luke?

Percy groaned, resting his head on the wall. It didn't make sense, at all. Even if the people that had kidnapped him truly were children of Hecate, why had they called his mum a pureblood? If they were halfbloods, what was so good about being a pureblood? And what was a muggle, and why did the apartment stink of it? If muggle was some kind of insult maybe they were talking about Gabe? Because that would explain why it had _stunk._

And they had called him 'potter'. He had never worked with pottery, so maybe they meant as a name? Unless it was another one of their weird insults.

And who was Lily-

Percy's thoughts were interrupted as the door at the other side of the room, dungeon, opened revealing two men both with dark hair, one older than the other. Father and son maybe? Percy's mind sprang into thinking again, were these the people that had killed his mum? Maybe the younger one had been one of them, but he couldn't imagine the older one being one. He also couldn't imagine demigods living for so long-

"Come along Severus, we have something to show you."

Another dark haired man appeared at the bottom of the stairs, this one though had a hooked nose and greasy hair, unlike the other two who looked relatively well groomed. The hooked nosed man looked at him across the dungeon, eyes widening.

"Are you two seriously so stupid? The Dark Lord does not want to be revealed at the current time, are you seriously so stupid as to kidnap the golden boy? The Ministry might be stupid, but even they are not _that _stupid."

The two other men laughed, "Perhaps you should have a closer look before you criticise our intelligence, Severus, go on."

The hooked nose man, Severus, scowled, starting to walk towards where he, Percy, sat. As the man got closer Percy started to shuffle away, reaching into his pocket to grasp Riptide, more as a comfort item than as a weapon. One of the last things his mum had said to him was that he didn't show, or use, the sword against these... people. He was sure she had had a reason.

"Merlin," the man, Severus said as he finally reached him, kneeling down to get a closer look at him, dark eyes roaming over his face, making Percy still, "Is this who I think it is?"

The man stood, turning around to face the other two, Percy relaxing as he did.

"Well that's what your here to confirm, Severus. How long does it take to brew a paternity potion?"

Percy froze once again, eyes widening and gasping as his suspicions were confirmed. Severus turned to face him, the other two men's eyes going to him too. The younger of the two original men smiled upon seeing his reaction, "He was raised by Sally Jackson. The potion, Severus?"

The man dark eyes tared from him as he turned to his two friends again. "The paternity potion has to be brewed on a full moon, which is not for another two weeks. You will have to wait for then."

"It isn't possible to buy one then?"

"The potion must be performed on the same night. I assume you have not yet told the Dark Lord?"

"No, no, of course not. We were waiting to confirm it. We wouldn't want to be tor-, we wouldn't to anger him, if we were in fact wrong."

The greasy haired man smirked slightly at the slip up, his lip curling upwards, "A wise decision. In the mean time I will look for an alternative potion. I don't suppose I can have a little bit of his blood, in case I do find one."

"Of course Severus, I assume you have a knife and vial on you?"

One of Severus' eye brows lifted as he stepped towards Percy, "I'm a potions master, I always have a knife and vial on me." The man knelt again, "Give me your hand, boy." Percy stared, shaking his head slightly, the rest of his shaking as well. The hook nosed man smirked somewhat sadly, apparently finding amusement in the situation. "Your hand, _now_."

When Percy didn't make any movement, the man suddenly seemed to pounce, grasping the boy's hand. He took a knife from his pocket, before cutting along Percy's palm. When it started to bleed, the man pressed a vial to the cut until a few drops fell in. He stood, pulling yet another thing from his pocket, this time a piece of cloth, a bandage, dropping it on Percy's lap as he turned.

"If it is indeed him, I want part credit of course."

The two men started to shake their heads, "We already owe Crabbe and Goyle, if we give to many people credit-"

"It'll lose its importance, I suppose. But surely, what, five people, claiming credit is not so bad. We all want the same thing after all. And you do need my help, or I could just go straight to him."

The two men sighed, "Of course, Severus."

"Good," the man said, "That is all I assume? Unless you have the boy's parents around here as well-"

"No, he's all there is."

With those last words exchanged, the men turned up the stairs, locking the door behind them, leaving a silent and shocked Percy clutching his bleeding hand."

**Let's just say that this house and Malfoy's had the same architect.**

**Random Theme Song For This Chapter: The Kid's Aren't Alright, by Fall Out Boy**

**It came up and got my motivation going.**

**This is not going to a mentor Snape in any shape or form, I honestly despise Snape, but he won't be evil either. He'll just be as canon as I can make him.**

**Also guys, should I make it that Harry knows from the start that Percy has been captured by Death Eaters, or should I have some giant reveal scene where he finds out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I Do Not Own Either Percy Jackson Or Harry Potter; They Belong To Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling**

**Frater Adelfos**

**Chapter 5**

The fireplace roared with green fire seconds before Severus Snape stepped out of it, with an expression that made Dumbledore question whether it had been a wise decision to wait to tell the man.

"I assume you know then," the headmaster said, watching the spy carefully, "Well, I suppose that at least saves me the trouble of telling you."

Snape looked at the elderly, eyes wide slightly in suprose, "You _knew_. And you didn't think I should know? Do you know how close I came to blowing my cover?"

Dumbledore's body went rigid, shock and hope overcoming his face, "You've seen him? Is he okay?"

"Donavitch has him. He wants me to brew a paternity potion to prove that he is in fact Perseus Potter, so if he is wrong he won't anger the Dark Lord."

"Thank Merlin," Dumbledore said, relaxing slightly into his chair, "So we have more time? Is he alright, Severus?"

"The boy seems fine, considering the circumstances," the potions master said, starting to pace across the room, "I told Donovitch that I could not brew the potion until the full moon in two weeks time. I do however have a vial of the boy's blood, so we can confirm it is in fact him."

The headmaster nodded, "Please do go get started on a potion to confirm it then, Severus."

"Of course, Headmaster," Snape said, turning to leave, before Dumbledore called out again, stopping him momentarily.

"Severus, I truly did not know that he was alive, I would have told you."

Snape's dark eyes turned slightly, observing the headmaster. Apparently finding some truth in the other man's eyes he nodded, "Of course."

*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*

When Percy woke, he smelt a sea breeze. It took about five seconds for him to figure out that it was most likely a dream.

He groaned as he sat up, his body aching, to stare at the beach around him. Yep, either he was in heaven or it was a dream. His eyes searched along the water line eventually finding a figure under a nearby tree, a fishing line cast out. Groaning again, Percy stood, before making his way to the figure, dropping down beside him.

"Hey Dad."

Poseidon winced, before sighing, "Percy..."

"Let me guess you're not my dad either," Percy said, eyes filling slightly with tears. "Well that's just flipping brilliant."

"Language."

"I wasn't swearing, and you can't tell me what I can't do anymore anyway. You're not my dad. How did you claim me? And how do I have your powers. Did my biological parents give me to you to settle some kind of debt?"

Silence fell for half a minute, as Percy regained control over himself and Poseidon reeled in his line only to find that the bait had been nibbled of by a fish that obviously didn't want to be eaten. When Percy had calmed down so that his breathing was even again, the sea god continued.

"Percy, I'm your grandfather."

The thirteen year old stared at the god until he let out a shocked "What?"

"Your mother, Lily, she was my daughter."

"Wait... Lily? Like the Lily my mum mentioned?"

Poseidon sighed, reeling in his line again, this time placing the rod besides him. "Sally Jackson and Lily were friends during high school."

"But... If Lily was your daughter, shouldn't she be the demigod of the Prophecy?"

Poseidon's green eyes swivelled to the boy's, "What do you know about The Great Prophecy?"

"Not much, only rumours, really."

The god relaxed, nodding, "Lily should have been the child of the Prophecy, but I bound her powers. Lily was a relatively normal human being, one hundred percent mortal. I never saw Lily myself, not while she was alive. If I had the powers would have unlocked, leaving her to suffer a demigod life. I couldn't do that to her. But when I rescued you from the house where Lily and your father lived, the powers were unlocked. I couldn't do the same thing to you. You are a demigod Perseus, just not one of the ordinary kind."

Silence fell again, Percy allowing the information to sink in. After a minute or so, he spoke again, "Who was my father?"

"Your father was a man named James Potter, a mortal."

Percy frowned expecting more information, and Poseidon sighed.

"Percy, have you ever heard of Hecate's pet world?" when the boy shook his head, the god nodded, having expected that reply, "Years ago Hecate fell in love with a mortal man. He fell ill, and she offered to make him immortal. He said no, saying he would not want to live without his friends and family. Desperate, Hecate attempted to turn the mortal world all into gods. As you can probably imagine, it didn't end well. The man died, and only a small portion, lets say around three percent, developed powers. They weren't immortal, but they had powers similar to Hecate; magic.

"Those people had children, many of which had the same powers. Sometimes there would be people that had had no previous relation to anyone with magic would have. They grew, creating communities and developing their powers, until eventually they came to be known as witches and wizards. Your parents were part of this community, Perseus."

Before Percy could say something, Poseidon continued. "Lily was one of the rare individuals who by some twist of fate ended up with magic. James' family had had magic for centuries. They met at a school in Scotland for magic users, and eventually got married. A year later, they had your older brother, Harry."

"I have a brother?" Percy said eagerly, before dimming. "He's dead, isn't he? Like Lily and James?"

"In the magical world, there's the occasional 'dark lord', genuinely a person obsessed with 'pureblood', meaning no muggle blood. The current one is a man, if you can even call him that, by the name of Tom Riddle. There was a prophecy, created some sixteen years ago, telling how a boy that fit your brother's details would defeat him. Your parents went into hiding with Harry, but were found and killed by Tom Riddle. He attempted to kill your brother too, but the curse rebounded, weakening Riddle, making him powerless. Until now, that is. He's back. That's why you've been taken Percy, to be used as a tool against Harry and the people your parents sided with."

Percy wait a few seconds, because really only one piece of information had really caught his attention. 'So... I have a brother."

Poseidon smiled slightly, snorting in amusement, "Yes, you have a brother."

Percy felt a small smile appear on his lips, though he tried to keep it contained, feeling guilty about smiling when his mum had died only a short while ago and because how serious the situation was.

"Well, that's cool, I guess. I always wanted a brother. No offense to Tyson, but a... human one. That doesn't kill you when you hug him, I guess."

Poseidon chucked this time, "Yes, I know you have," before becoming serious, "I have the feeling you're about to be woken Percy. I'm sorry that I hadn't told you this before hand, but it would have been simpler. _Don't _tell them your a demigod, Riptide won't work on them, and demigods are considered abominations. Percy, I-"

Whatever Poseidon was about to say was cut out as the colours of the beach were swept away into the darkness that was the grey dungeon. The younger man, the son from before, the one who had killed Sally, who worked for the man that killed-

"Hello boy. Time to get up now, you've had your rest."

**Literally nothing has really happened so far in this fanfic, I'm sorry, things should start to change next chapter. **

**Also, regarding should I have a big reveal scene or have Harry know from the start, I feel like I should explain that more. **

**What I meant was, should Harry know from the start, from as soon as he meets Percy that he had been captured by Death Eater's, or should I have it that they know each other for a while then finds out. Or should I meet somewhere in the middle, like Harry meets Percy, yells at him for some reason then finds out Percy was captured by Death Eater's and feels guilty.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, and hopefully I'll post at least once more before holidays is over, (I'm Australian, it's Thursday for me and I go back to school Tuesday)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Either Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, They Belong To Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

**Frater, Adelfos**

**Chapter 6**

In all honesty, the silence was deafening.

The Order was seated around their traditional table, almost all of them watching the aging headmaster with frustration, as he sat calmly stirring his steaming tea. Eventually, Remus tentatively coughed, causing the elderly man to startle, regaining his concentration, and speaking.

"Sirius, when is Harry set to arrive?"

The animagus spoke quietly despite the way that all the eyes in the room swivelled towards him, including those of the slightly angry looking Molly Weasley.

"We were, well Remus and I, were kind of waiting for information on, um, Percy, before we decided completely. We want to see him soon and all, but..." Sirius trailed off, eyes glancing towards the table. Dumbledore stared at him for a few seconds, noting the dark circles under his eyes and haggard appearance.

"Well then," the headmaster said, lifting his tea cup up to take a sip of coffee, meeting Severus Snape's eyes as he did. "I'm sure it'll please you to know that we do know where he is."

The room burst into catastrophe as the headmaster took another sip.

"Where is he?"

"How?"

"Is he okay?"

Eventually the noise settled, Dumbledore taking another tip of his tea before speaking.

"As far as we know the boy is fine, that is, considering the circumstances. He hasn't been yet been taken to Voldemort yet, the Death Eater's who have him want to confirm it that he is in fact Perseus Potter first. Naturally, for that, they went to our very own potions master for a paternity potion."

There was a few mumbled words at that, but they were quickly drilled out by Dumbledore's continued speech.

"Severus has managed to postpone the potion until the next full moon, giving us a little over a week to rescue Perseus. However, for us the potion took a little over a day to make. We can confirm that the boy is in fact James and Lily's child."

There was another eruption of noise at that statement, members of the Order turning to talk to each other. Sirius slumped back into his chair with a conflicted expression on his face. At the end of the table, Snape sat stone-faced, staring at the other members as if he was mentally insulting their intelligence.

"BE QUIET!"

The entire room went silent, turning to stare at a red faced Remus Lupin who looked both angry and embarrassed by his current situation. The werewolf stared back at the Order unflinchingly though, eventually speaking again.

"We have a week. A _week _to save Lily and James' son. Don't you think it would be a better use of our time to do something about Percy than to sit here _gossiping _with each other like a flock of seagulls?" Remus paused, catching his breath, ignoring Mudungus Fletcher's mutter of 'yes proffessor'. He continued, more carefully this time, "Albus, which Death Eater has Percy? How are we going to get him?"

Dumbledore blinked a few times, placing his teacup on the table, before speaking, "Yes, yes, you have a fair point, Remus. The Death Eaters who have Perseus are the Donavich family, though Crabbe and Goyle were too involved in the death of Sally Jackson. I have contacted the American Ministry and they should be arresting them for the death of Sally and her husband any day now. I am told the death penalty is rather common over there."

The room was silent, staring at Dumbledore in confusion, until Sirius eventually broke the silence, "That... That's your great plan? To leave it up to the American Ministry? Donavich could Percy as a hostage! And who says that the Americans will even give us Percy afterwards?"

"Oh no, Sirius, the Americans are simply going to be a distraction. When the American aurors arrest the Donavichs the wards around their manor should be broken. When that happens, a group of us will apparate in to get young Perseus. Severus knows where their dungeon is, it should be quite simple."

"Thats.. Actually not a bad plan," chuckles filled the room at Sirius' comment, before the animagus continued, "Who's going?"

Dumbledore sighed, "Unfortunately, not you, Sirius. You would have been useful, but you can't. The Americans seem to be a bit more... mature, than our Ministry, but I'm afraid that seeing a accused mass murdering physcopath may startle them. We shouldn't need a particularly large party to get Percy, probably best not to startle the poor boy. Remus, Kingsley, Nymphadora, perhaps? If that's alright with you three, of course."

The three all nodded their agreement, though Remus quietly said, "As long as it's not too close to the full moon."

"Of course, my contact at the American ministry think that they should be ready in a few days. They have found traces of the Death Eaters at the scene, so they are now just waiting for approval. Before we move on to other topics however, Tonks, if you do collect him, I suggest you try and not scare the boy, hmm?"

A few smiles were spared as the witch went red, struggling not to laugh as she muttered, "Of course, professor."

Dumbledore smiled softly at his former student, before taking another sip of his tea, his face turning disgusted.

"Of course it's cold," the headmaster muttered, groaning, as the Order laughed. "Well then, onto other topics, such as the other Potter. In case you somehow didn't know already, young Harry's gotten himself into a bit of trouble with dementors and the Ministry."

*/*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*

It took a little over a day more for the American Ministry to get the legal documents to arrest Donavich, Crabbe and Goyle.

It took a little over a day for a man with light brown hair which was slowly turning grey to apparate into the Hogwarts hospital wing, yelling "Madame Pomfrey!" as he held the trembling dark haired son of two of his best friends in his arms.

**I'm sorry, this was short, but I felt like this chapter had reached it end, I'll try and post again tomorrow. The next chapter will have the actual rescue in it, but that just seemed like a fitting ending? **

**Dazzle0218, I hope you don't mind but I won't be using your idea, though it's really good, and I hope you wouldn't mind if I wrote a oneshot of that scene?**

**Thanks to all those people that have reviewed, followed and favourited, I really appreciate it!**

**Votes are still up for how Harry finds out**

**Now I'm going to go read for a few hours, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Either Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, They Belong To Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling**

**Frater Adelfos**

**Chapter Seven**

It was basically like any other day at Grimmauld Place. As usual, the Weasley children and a reluctant Hermione were trying the impossible task of hearing into a Order meeting.

Except for once the Order had forgotten the wards, so the five of them, the four your youngest Weasley children, and Hermione, were all crouched at the door that led to a study.

"You must be cautious, of course. Severus has kindly agreed to supply the memories of where the boy is being held, so once the wards are down in two minutes time you should be able to get in quickly. Don't apparate directly into the cell though, that would startle him more. He will undoubtedly be scared, there is no reason to scare him even more, so please be careful. Apparate straight to the Hogwarts hospital wing. Poppy will be waiting, and the wards are already down."

"No offence, Proffessor, but we know. You've told us multiple times," a female voice that sounded like Tonks said.

"You can never be too careful."

"You should listen to your own words, Professor, unless _you're _careful you might turn into Moody. And no offense to him but-"

"As wonderful as your opinion on Alastor is, I think you are going to have to express it some other time, Nymphadora, good luck, and _take care_."

Three cracks sounded from the room as three of the Order members disapparated, leaving the five teenagers to assume that only their headmaster in the room, and for them to wonder who was the boy being held. Surely it wasn't Harry? They would be making a bigger deal about it if it was the Boy Who Lived, wouldn't they? And if it was Harry, they hated to think it, but wouldn't have Voldemort already have killed him? It couldn't, it wouldn't, be Harry.

"Well then Sirius, I expect we better head to Hogwarts to wait for your godson."

The five teenagers froze upon hearing the word 'godson', eyes widening in horror. Harry-

Whatever thoughts they were thinking were cut off as Ron barged against the door, revealing them all to the two men inside.

"Where's Harry? Is he alright?"

Both the adults surprise disappeared in a matter of seconds, but they waited for the other four teenagers to get themselves off the floor before Dumbledore answerd, smiling reassuringly, "Harry's fine. How much of the conversation did you hear?"

"You're not angry at us?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Of course not my dear, it is only natural that you are curious. However I do advise you keep away from the main Order meetings. I must be more careful with the wards. But how much of the conversation did you hear?"

"The first thing we heard was the last time you explained the 'plan' to Tonks and the others. Who's the boy they're rescuing?"

"The boy there rescuing... Are you alright, Sirius?" the headmaster asked, turning towards the man who was acting much like a bored eight year old.

"Shouldn't we be going to Hogwarts to wait for them?" the animagus asked.

The headmaster stroked his beard, while considering the question, "I suppose we should, but there's no need to go straight away. They won't be there for a little while yet anyway, and it'd probably be best for the boy to relax first before an accused mass murderer walks in. Now, back your question, Ms Granger... You asked who the boy is?

Before Hermione could answer properly, Sirius apparated leaving Dumbledore smiling slightly, "I was wondering how long it would take for Sirius to do that."

"The boy who was kidnapped... He's Sirius' godson?"

"Yes."

"But... who is he then?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly, the sparkle returning to his eyes as he looked at the witch, "Ms Granger, I don't suppose you've ever heard about a 'Perseus'."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm guessing you don't mean the son of Zeus, sir."

Dumbledore offered another slight smile, "No, I indeed don't. Weasleys, perhaps you know the person I am talking of? Have you ever heard ever heard rumors about a 'Perseus'."

The four Weasleys all had faces of intense thinking on their face, the look of a person searching for information just out of site. It took a few seconds, but eventually Ron jumped, clapping his arms over his mouth, flailing slightly as he let out a startled, "Harry!"

Perhaps that was the only prompt Ron's siblings needed, because a second later the other three had equally stunned expressions, while Dumbledore smiled and Hermione looked on in confusion. Once the flailing had ceased, Dumbledore answered simply, "Yes."

"What-"

"But he's supposed to be dead-"

"He's not even supposed to exist!"

"How did he survive?"

"How does he exist?"

Dumbledore chucked at the last question, regaining control of the conversation, "I do hope I don't have to give you the 'birds and the bees talk', as the muggles say, Mr Weasley. Do you wish to explain to Ms Granger?"

The twins laughed, "We actually know something 'the smartest witch of her age doesn't for once'."

Hermione flushed red, and Dumbledore shook his head at the two brothers, "Now, now, the reason you know is because you were raised in the Wizarding World. Do you wish to explain, or should I?"

Ginny grinned slightly, "You know, Hermione, Harry's a bit of a celebrity, and so is the rest of his family because of him. So there's bound to be rumours about them, one of the biggest-"

"Rumours," Ron cut in, "Was that Harry had a sibling."

The Weasleys grinned identical grins, as did Dumbledore, though he hid his carefully at the brown haired witch's expression. When Hermione looked like she was about to burst, Fred cut in, jumping to explain.

"Younger, older, twin, multiple ones, sister, brother, you get the picture, right? Well one of the bigger 'sibling of the Boy Who Lived' stories was that he had a younger brother who was only a couple of days old when You-Know-Who attacked, named Perseus."

"Supposedly some kids broke into the house where the Potter's were hiding, found something, and started rumors about Perseus, wanted to see who was the biggest payer for proof. The item, whatever it was, was seized by Dumbledore? It was you, wasn't it, sir?" the headmaster nodded, and George attempted to continue, but Ginny jumped in.

"The Potter House had protection put up so that there would no be more looters, and it flared up a bit then. Reporters were saying that the Ministry were trying to hide something, you know. It was never proved though, so I guess it never made into your books Hermione. But if-"

"I'm saying that Perseus Potter's real, then it must be true, I suppose is what you were going to say?" Ginny nodded, and Dumbledore smiled. "We have had the boy's blood tested, he is Harry's brother."

Hermione still looked like she was about to explode, and eventually blurted out her first question, "Why didn't you tell me, Ron?"

Ron frowned at the girl, "I thought it was just a rumor. Why should I have told you? There's a heap of other rumours in the world, that Harry's Voldemort's kid, that Fudge is actually a troll, that the Greek gods are real. You saw how bad the media is last year?"

Hermione stared back at him, before she nodded his head. Dumbledore smiled, "Well I'm afraid i must get going now. Please don't tell Harry, we'll tell him ourselves. A letter could easily be intercepted.".

He barely waited for his students to reply before disapparating towards Hogwarts.

*/*\\*/*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*

Percy wasn't a morning person. When Percy was in pain, both physical and emotional, tired, had lost his mum, then found out he was _an adopted wizard _he definitely wasn't a morning person.

Assuming it was even morning.

But the people apparently trying to sneak down the stairs into his dungeon cell, weren't doing a very good job of sneaking. There was a lot of cursing, and a lot of what sounded like tripping. Were they drunk? But the voice cursing, sounded female. Perhaps the _lovely_ person who had been kind enough to let Percy stay in his dungeon for a few days had a date, and had thought, hey, let's torture the kid down in our cell! That sounds like a brilliant idea!

Because there was literally no way somebody that tripped that much wasn't drunk. Percy trembled slightly, just the cold, he reminded himself, he wasn't scared. These people had killed his mum, he was angry, not scared.

The tripping and cursing stopped, and the demigod, no, wizard, demigod-wizard, demiwizard? That'd work, Percy decided, before returning his thinking back to the people approaching. Hushed whispers started up again from behind the wooden door that led to his dungeon, and Percy wondered if they had lost the key. Well, if they were drunk it was a possibility. A good possibility.

"Perseus?"

Percy jumped at the voice, and he was trembling again, the cold, he reminded himself, curling into himself more, ignoring the pain it caused. This dungeon was cold, he had a reason to be cold. Which was also the reason he was attempting to make himself as small as possible, because he was cold-

"Perseus? Percy? My name's Remus Lupin, I was a friend of your parents. I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I'm coming in, I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

Percy was frozen, they didn't sound like the people who had kept him here, but that didn't mean that they didn't have friends. It would be hard for them to get friends, sure, but maybe allies if not friends? This person might not be telling the truth, they probably weren't, they probably didn't know his 'parents', he shouldn't trust them-

His thoughts were cut short with a loud crack, the same noise that had been his first warning about his mum's killers, and a man appeared suddenly. Meaning appeared. Like out of nowhere.

What would Annabeth say about that, he briefly wondered.

Probably either a lot, or she would just stand there gaping like a fish. A dead one.

The man though, the man who claimed to have know his biological parents, was staring at him like he imagined he was staring at him. Maybe the man was remembering the so called 'good old times' with Percy's 'parents'. Or maybe he was wondering what kind of spells he should use to torture him. Personally, Percy was hoping for the first.

The man, Remus, took a step forwards, and yes, Percy was shuffling backwards slightly, but that was self preservation, which he, and anybody with half a brain, actually did have. Even one with a brain full of seaweed. Or technically, a quarter filled with seaweed.

"Do you prefer Perseus or Percy?"

Percy jumped at the question, once again being pulled from the thoughts he'd rather be thinking about right now.

"What kind of question is that?" The man, Remus, looked slightly confused for a second before Percy continued. "Which one would you prefer?" Remus looked liked he was actually considering it, Percy felt the urge to roll his eyes. "Percy."

"Okay then, Percy," the brown haired man said, smiling at him, "I'm going to get you out of here, okay?"

Percy stared at the man, carefully keeping his expression neutral. It didn't matter if the man was going to hurt him, not in the long run anyway. And some part of him did trust this man. He seemed nice, he reminded him of Mr Brunner. Did this man, Remus, know his brother? He was willing to risk the chance, to meet the boy who was the last piece of his family. But even though, when the man took another step forward, he couldn't help flinching. Remus sighed and stopped his approach.

"Percy, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to help you, okay?"

This time Percy nodded and the man took a few steps so he was kneeling next to Percy. He was actually a lot younger than he looked, the demigod, wizard, realised as the man knelt next to him.

"Can you stand?"

Percy nodded, pushing himself off the ground. He balanced on one leg for probably three seconds, before toppling over.

"Apparently not," Remus muttered, grabbing Percy with both his arms, steadying him.

"Thanks," Percy said, watching the grey colour in the world around him sway. A pink blob of colour appeared from the direction that he knew the doorway was.

"Oy, Remus, we've got trouble upstairs. You better get out of here, I'll go help Kingsley," the pink voice, the female voice from before, solidified into girl with pink hair. Seeming to spot Percy's eyes on her, she looked at him "Woah, kid, you look terrible. Remus, I think you should get him check out for the metamorphagus gene, he looks like he's turning green."

"Thanks," Percy muttered, dropping his head to look at the ground, ignoring the way the world spun, "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"Delightful," the pink blob said. Percy liked her, he decided, assuming she wasn't about to start torturing him.

"I think I should probably carry you," Remus muttered, the pink lady started laughing even though he could see her hair leaving the room.

"I think I'll be fine, thanks," he said, a second before he threw up over the floor. Hah, take that evil mum-killing people, you now have to clean up spew.

"Apparating for the first time is bad enough," Remus said, even as Percy felt himself being lifted into the man's arms. "But apparating when your sick is worse. Let's make this as easy as possible, okay, Perseus."

"M' name is Percy," he muttered, watching the ceiling colours spin. "And if I throw up over you it's your fault."

"I'll take the chance."

Before Percy got the chance to make some snarky response, he found himself being pushed into a tiny tunnel as the world around him twisted into blackness.

When the world around Percy reappeared, it was entirely different from where he had been a second ago. That was all he got to notice before he started trembling violently as Remus yelled, "Poppy!"

He felt himself being dropped onto a soft thing, a bed, as footsteps ran towards. Ignoring the pain, Percy rolled to the side and started to throw up again. Multiple times. His mouth tasted horrid.

He had a few second to appreciate the horrid taste in his mouth, before he felt gentle hands on his arm, and somebody bringing something, a glass to his lips.

"It's okay, drink boy, it'll make you feel better."

He knew his mum would have severely disapproved of him drinking something from a stranger, but at the current moment he just really wanted the pain to go away. She'd probably say that it was drugged or something. Whatever the drink was though, it didn't make the pain go away straight away, like _magic_ though, but it did allow him to look around the room, and out the window.

He was in some kind of hospital, he _hated _hospitals, and if the skies outsides his windows were and not enchanted or something, it was dusk.

Surrounding his bed though, not near the spew mind you, was Remus, a nurse, probably the one who had stuffed the drink in his face, that really wasn't doing anything because he was feeling more tired by the second, a man dressed in robes with a long white beard, _seriously?_, was he cosplaying Gandalf? and lastly there was a black haired man that looked kind of familiar, like he had seen him on TV or something, but it was hard to tell because the world around him was starting to spin again.

Maybe his mum was right about not taking stuff from strangers was his final thought before his head landed on the pillow behind, sleep claiming him within seconds.

**Ahh yes, I was late. But it's double the size of a normal chapter, so yeah.**

**YOU HAVE NO BLOODY IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. If there are any mistakes let me know**

**This is the last time you can vote on how Percy and Harry meet, so yeah.**

**Please review, it encourages me to write.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Either Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, They Belong To Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling collectively.**

**Frater Adelfos**

**Chapter 8**

"He's going to be fine."

The tension that had previously been in the room calmed a bit upon hearing Poppy Pomfrey's statement, the three wizards relaxing.

It had been only minutes since Remus had apparated into the room, but during that time much had happened. After Perseus, Percy, Remus said he preferred to be called Percy, Sirius reminded himself, after Percy had fallen asleep he had had a his first real look at the boy in thirteen years. His godson looked tired, which was understandable, and had a black eye, and bruises climbing up his arms. He looked better than he had expected him to, but didn't look as well as he hoped he would.

A minute of silence had filled as the occupants had watched all Percy, which was rather creepy, Sirius privately thought, before Kingsley and Tonks had excused themselves, not wanting to overwhelm Percy with people when he woke up. Nobody had disagreed.

Madame Pomfrey, after waiting for the other three to listen again, looked back down at the parchment in her hands. "He's certainly not what I would call healthy by any means, but he will live without any permanent physical damage."

"What injuries does he have, Poppy, dear?"

"He has a broken ankle, broken arm and a concussion. He hasn't eaten in a few days, though he does appear to of drunk water," the Hogwarts matron replied, before carefully continuing, "But he has had been hit by the crucio curse multiple times, but not enough to have coursed any permanent damage, mental or physical."

Sirius let out a curse at the final admittance, ignoring the reactions of the other two wizards. His godson's situation wasn't that bad, not compared to what he had seen in many other escaped prisoners in the last war, but that didn't change the shock. He was no stranger to the crucio curse, he knew the pain it cau-

Sirius thoughts were cut off by Madame Pomfrey continuing.

"But there are scars that have been there for a long time, that seem similar to abuse victim's marks. I doubt Sally Jackson would have hurt him, but, Albus, you said she was married?"

The headmaster nodded slowly, "My contact with the American Ministry has had suspicions of abuse, yes."

The room had filled with tension, the two Marauders not breathing as they had waited for an answer. Upon hearing it, Remus slumped backwards while Sirius tensed, the anger clear on his face as he let out a strangled, angry scream, before cursing.

"Mr Black! I understand if you are angry, but please take your anger outside! My patient is sleeping!"

The Black heir glared at the nurse, but none the less unclenched is hands, trying to make his face as relaxed as possible.

Why had Sally been so foolish? He could understand her taking Percy, as much as he wished she hadn't he could understand why he had done it. But surely she would have realised that her husband was a bloody bastard? Sally had been a kind woman, why would she marry a man that would abuse her godson? Hadn't Percy and Sally been close enough for him to go to her?

Once his face had been overcome by thoughtfulness rather than anger, Pomfrey relaxed, letting out a crisp, "Good."

"Never the less, Poppy, I think it would be best if we headed along now. I can't imagine that our discussing by his bedside will do Percy any good. Perhaps we can continue this in my office? I can offer you two a place to stay overnight, if you wish?"

Sirius' eyes widened as he heard Dumbledore's idea, taking a step back so he was sitting on the bed behind him. Before another word could be said, in Sirius' place was a large black dog. A gentle smile appeared on Dumbledore's mouth at the sight, occupied by the fond rolling of Remus' eyes and the huff of disapproval from Madame Pomfrey.

"Well then, I see no harm in Mr Black staying. Would you prefer to stay too, Remus, or would you like a room?"

The two left as soon as Remus politely asked for a room, ignoring Madame Pomfrey's mutter of 'flea's in my bed!' as she went to get medicine. Padfoot sighed, observing his godson, who looked so very small. There was no way he was leaving him in a situation he wasn't one hundred percent sure was completely safe anytime soon.

*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*

Though he felt hollow, Percy wasn't in pain.

And he was in comfortable bed.

They were both good signs really. They meant that the people that had rescued were most likely not going to torture him, and that witches and wizards most likely didn't sleep hanging upside down like bats.

Both points were equally important, really.

The thirteen year old eyes twitched open, before sitting up and looking around him. On the bed across from him, a dog sat, mirroring his actions. The animal watched, almost seeming to waiting for a reaction of some kind. When none came, the dog leaped of the bed, cautiously approaching him.

"Hey, dog," Percy finally said as the dog reached his side. Hopefully the mist wasn't playing a trick on him and it was actually, he thought, as he started to stroke the dogs head. The dog seemed to be friendly, but it being a monster would make how big it was make sense. "You're a good dog aren't you, just a dog. You're not going to try and kill, are you?"

The dog actually nodded, causing Percy to snort in amusement. Were dogs supposed to be able to do that? He wouldn't really know, he had never had a dog.

Maybe the way he was petting the dog wasn't right either, because a few second later the black animal ran from the room, leaving Percy alone with only his thoughts for company. They had been his only company for a few days now, and to be honest, guilty though he was, he was sick of them.

He didn't want to think about how his Mum was dead, he didn't want to think about how if he wasn't alive, how she would still be. He felt so incredibly guilty that he felt that way, that he didn't want to think about her, but he didn't _want to. _And it was the most horrid thing, feeling so very conflicted, but he wanted it gone. He _wanted it gone._

And it was a terrible feeling.

Before Percy could fall into deeper pit ofself dispaire and guilt, his thoughts were interrupted by people rushing through the door of the hospital wing, he hated hospitals, he was in. Percy jumped, watching the three of the four people in front of him eyes widen upon, while the other one grinned.

They were the same four from before, Remus, the nurse, the Gandalf cosplayer and the black haired man. A second after they had all the nurse rushed forwards, stopping when Percy flinched.

"Percy, my name's Madame Pomfrey. You can call me Poppy if you wish," the nurse spoke calmly, voice low, "We're not going to hurt you, we're here to help. We're friends."

Percy forced out a snort of amusement, attempting to make a joke of the situation. "I can definitely see how you're my new besty, so far you've only attempted to drug me."

One of the men, the one with the black hair, that looked vaguely familiar, grinned, while the other two almost amused. The nurse on the other hand just looked relieved.

"It was simply a sleeping draught, Mr Potter, it did you nothing but-"

"My names Percy Jackson. Not Potter."

The room seamed to freeze, Remus taking a few steps forward, "Percy... you know when I said that I was a friend of your parents, you know I meant-"

"I know what you meant," Percy snapped, "But I don't care. Sally Jackson is-, was my mom."

"Okay then, Mr Jackson," the nurse said, "What we gave you was a sleeping draught. It put you to sleep so we could heal your injuries."

Percy nodded, even as silence fell over the room, eventually interrupted by the black haired man's blurted comment.

"I'm your godfather."

Percy's froze, staring at the man. Was that why he recognise him? Did wizards have a really strong memory or something? While Percy was overrun by thoughts, Remus groaned.

"Sirius, we agreed to wait."

Percy startled again, the strange name ringing a bell, "Sirius? As in Sirius Black? The escaped psycho mass murderer?"

The man froze, something similar to worry overcoming his features, "I'm innocent, I was framed. I haven't ever killed anybody."

"Hey," Percy said grinning slightly, "I'm not judging you, as long as you _are_ innocent. I used to be an accused terrorist."

The wizard's and witch's face's became confused, causing Percy's grin to grow. They waited a few seconds before Sirius, the guy who said he was his _godfather, _shook his head, amusement clear on his face. He gestured towards the bed across from him, where the dog had been sat, Percy hesitating a few seconds before nodding. While the three wizards settled, leaning on the bed, the nurse, Madame Pomfrey left towards the room he assume was his office.

It was silent for a few seconds, before Percy blurted out the question that had been bugging him since he had woken up.

"The people that killed... the people... they said I had a brother?"

Gandalf nodded, "His name's Harry. He's fine. You can meet him soon, if you want."

Percy nodded, his stomach rumbling. Gandalf chuckled, standing.

"I'll go organise something for you to eat. My name's Albus by the way. Feel free to ask any more questions, I'm sure Sirius or Remus will be happy to answer them."

The man left, leaving only one question in Percy's mind.

"Where's the dog gone?"

**And that chapter is over. He should be meeting Harry next chapter.**

**Ok, so excuses why I haven't updated before now. I've been incredibly busy with school, we've been going on excursions everyday, and it has been surprisingly tiring. After that though, it has been my birthday so I was once again to busy update. Thirdly, and finally, ****I've****been sick. Not just like sick, so a perfect opportunity to write sick, but so sick I've been on the last 30 pages of a book for five days. **

**Abuse, abuse, abuse. Ok, in the first book Percy did pretty much confirm that Gabe had hit him at times, or at least threatened to 'beat him up'. So, because of that and all the other ideas that point towards that, I've always thought that there has been situations of child abuse. I'm not going full on like some fanfics might, child abuse is a sensitive topic and I don't want to offend anyone. Percy's been knocked around a bit, but he isn't what you often see in fics that feature an abused character. I'm not planning on making it a big part of the fic, though it will be mentioned. The scars aren't from Gabe either, abuse is the easiest conclusion for Pomfrey, in reality they're from monster fights.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, they belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling collectively**

**Chapter 9**

The old house was grim.

Which really made the name, Grimauld Place, make sense.

The house elf heads on the wall only added to that grim feeling, seeming to watch Harry as he passed, walking towards the room where Mrs Weasley had said Ron was in.

_Third door, second floor, _he reminded himself, stopping at said door, pushing it open as he ignored the anger starting to grow in him.

He barely got to look at the room, when he was attacked by a brown-haired blur.

"Harry! Oh Merlin, how are _you_? Ron, it's Harry!"

"I can see that, 'Mione, let him, breath why don't you let him breathe!" said the grinning redhead as he leaped from a bunk bed, one of two in the room. "How're you, mate?"

Before Harry could reply though, Hermione jumped in, "We heard what happened! They can't expel you, you did nothing wrong! Oh, you must be _so _furious with us! They told you right-, _of course _they did, they wouldn't have sent you up here if they hadn't. Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry, but Dumbledore made us promise not tell you anything, I suppose you really don't want to be talking to us anyway, not when-"

"Hermione," Ron said sharply, "Let _him breathe_. He's probably already in shock as it is, you don't want to talk him to death!"

"What do you mean I should be in shock-, Hedwig!" Harry yelped, as the bird landed on his shoulder, "What have I told you about the talons!"

For the first time since he entered the room, Harry noticed a familiar dark haired boy sitting underneath a bunk, staring at him. _Of course he's staring at you, _Harry thought bitterly, _you're the bloody Boy Who Lived._

That didn't explain why he looked familiar, and Harry briefly toyed with the idea of him going to Hogwarts, but was quickly distracted by Hedwig squawking, seeming to reawake Ron and Hermione from whatever shock they had had.

"_Harry_," Hermione started in a hushed whisper, "they didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Harry asked as he stretched his arm out, allowing his owl to walk along it.

Hermione shook her head, "Harry, I'm sorry, but we really shouldn't be the ones to tell you. Dumbledore probably-"

"Let me guess," Harry muttered, Hedwig leaving his arm he became increasingly tense. "Dumbledore wouldn't you to tell me. What is it? Has somebody already defeated Voldemort? Wait no, has Voldemort decided he wants to become a bloody hippy!"

"Harry, mate-"

"You know! And what have you two done! You've two been prancing around here, having a good ol' time and where have I been! I've been locked up at the Dursleys! Who was there when he come back, who was THE ONE WHO FOUGHT HIM! I HAVE THE RIGHT NOW!"

"Harry, we really don't know that much. We're not allowed in the meetings-"

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU KNOW MORE THAN ME ME, AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT — WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH OF YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"

"Harry, SHUT UP!" Harry fell silent, shocked at his friend's outburst, but the redhead's attention quickly left him. "You okay, Perc'?"

The dark haired boy who was hidden under the bunk appeared to have retreated further backwards, a shocked and scared expression on his face which quickly disappeared upon Ron's question. The boy nodded at Ron, a small smile on his face. Ron watched him for a few seconds, but a loud crack sounded suddenly, making him turn to the middle of the room. In the middle of the room stood Ron's two older twin brothers, both with identical grins on their face.

"Stop doing that!" Hermione yelled, exasperated.

"Hello Harry," said a beaming George, "We thought we may have heard your dulcet tone!"

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," said Fred, also beaming, "There might be people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

"You two passed your apparation test then?" Harry asked grumpily.

"Yep!"

"With distinction!"

"You okay, Percy?"

The boy, Percy, nodded, smiling again. Fred grinned back, "Mum sent us up to get you all, the meetings over. Dinner's almost ready."

Ron grinned, "Food."

"Honestly Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you ever not think with your stomach?"

Before Ron could answer though, a man exploded through the door, a wild grin on his face that Harry soon found himself copying.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?"

"Of course I'm here," the Black said, his smile not dimming as he pulled Harry into a hug, "This is my house, unfortunately."

"Really? It doesn't really seem... like your kind of house," wondered Harry. Though really, how well did he really know his godfather?

"Well I did say unfortunately, didn't I? The house belonged to my family, old family of purebloods, the bastards were. About as paranoid as you can be though, this old place is probably one of the few places which rivals Hogwarts in protection. I offered this place to Dumbledore as headquarters to the Order, his group against Voldemort. About the only useful thing I've been able to do though, not that I'm complaining. My family would be horrified if they knew what it was being used for."

"The Order's a group against Voldemort?"

"That was all you got, huh?" Sirius asked, amusement filling his eyes, "It was a group founded by Dumbledore during the first war, your parents were in it. Dumbledore contacted what was left of us after the Third Task, got us back together. We probably should getting down to dinner though, otherwise there won't be much left. You coming, Perseus?"

"My name is Percy," muttered the boy, as he rolled out from his bed, throwing the covers off himself and allowing Harry to see the boy clearly.

He was probably a year or two younger than Harry, half a head shorter with familiar looking black hair and green eyes. Why did he look so familiar, Harry wondered once again, he was certain he hadn't seen him at Hogwarts. Maybe the boy had a sibling who went? Or maybe, Harry though, perhaps the answer was staring him directly a face, with a pair of steel grey eyes.

Was Percy Sirius' son? It would explain his name being Perseus; it was equally as weird name as Sirius. They had the same dark hair, and similar face shapes. But no, not enough to be likely related, not unless Percy took after his mother. But he did look so _very _familiar.

Too familiar, Harry realised, like he had seen the boy's dark hair and eyes every time he looked in the mirror. Because maybe Percy _did _take after his mother, but maybe his mother wasn't just some faceless person Harry didn't know. Because Harry had seen those eyes, so many times, that they were impossible to really recognise in a stranger's face, not unless -

"We should be getting down to dinner," Sirius said, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. "Percy, you go ahead."

The boy seemed eager to escape the situation that was quickly becoming increasingly awkward, leaving Harry along with his godfather.

"Harry," Sirius sighed, "I'm sure you have many questions, but we really should be getting down to dinner, I promise I'll tell you after dinner, but-"

"Percy, who is he? Why does he look so familiar?"

Sirius seemed to be hiding a smile, "Harry, I'm sorry, but we really should be going to dinner. I'd tell you now, but I really don't think I'm the best person for the job, perhaps Remus, Harry-"

"_Who is he, _Sirius?"

Sirius sighed, his lips twitching as he smiled. "Harry, you have to understand, and keep an open mind, we really-"

"Sirius, who is he?

Sirius sighed again, before saying the words that would change the life time of Harry Potter forever.

"Percy's your brother, Harry."

**Um hey guys, sorry it has been months since I last updated, but my mum's recently become convinced I'm talking to pedophiles online, so she's been watching everything I've been doing. I've had most of this chapter written for months, just not able to upload. Hopefully I'll have more chances to write soon, it's the holidays so I'll try and update in the next week. I'm going through this page in the morning, and check for any mistakes.**

**Thanks, and please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Either Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, they belong to Rick Riordan and JK. Rowling**

**Frater, Adelfos**

**Last Time**

_"Percy, who is he? Why does he look so familiar?"_

_Sirius seemed to be hiding a smile, "Harry, I'm sorry, but we really should be going to dinner. I'd tell you now, but I really don't think I'm the best person for the job, perhaps Remus, Harry-"_

_"Who is he, Sirius?"_

_Sirius sighed, his lips twitching as he smiled. "Harry, you have to understand, and keep an open mind, we really-"_

_"Sirius, who is he?_

_Sirius sighed again, before saying the words that would change the life time of Harry Potter forever._

_"Percy's your brother, Harry."_

**Chapter 10**

"What?"

His godfathers words echoed in his head, _Percy's your brother, Percy's your brother, Percy's your brother_, until eventually they became only one word; brother. Harry had a brother.

When Harry had seen the boy, he had thought that he looked familiar, that the boy looked a younger him, but he had never actually thought that he could really-, he had thought it was his mind playing tricks on him, that it was his simple _need _for a family, _finally, _getting to him. He had never thought that it could actually be true-

He had a brother.

He, Harry Potter-, Harry James Potter, had a younger brother.

He had a family.

Harry managed to stutter out a simple, "How?" interrupting his godfather's rambling. When he saw the smile that started to appear on his godfather's face, he cut him off again. "I don't need the birds and the bees talk, Sirius, I just want to know _how_. How is he alive? Why are we only finding him _now_? Why didn't you tell me?"

Sirius collapsed against the wall behind him, watching Harry with strangely mature eyes. "I think you know why we didn't tell you, Harry. We didn't want to cause you anymore pain."

"Yeah, obviously," Harry muttered to himself. Part of him wanted to be angry at the man in front of him, for keeping such a secret to himself. Such a big one, which Harry had _so _deserved to know. But he understood Sirius, and all the others, for surely Sirius hadn't been alone in knowing this, for keeping this to themselves. "But-"

"Harry, you've been through a lot, I know that. Don't think for a second I don't realise you deserved to know, but we thought he was _dead_. You aren't exactly known for making wise decisions, and we didn't want you to put yourself in danger, looking for revenge. I thought for years that Voldemort was a monster for killing James and Lily, but he was in a even higher category for killing a _baby_. Can you honestly tell me you might not have gone out of your way to avenge him?"

Harry didn't reply, his words frozen in his mouth. Sirius was right, he might not have gone out of his way to find Voldemort, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't of made more rash decisions when he was already facing. _One more straw on the camel's back, and what a big, or rather small, straw it was. _When he found Sirius' eyes still cautiously watching him, he nodded, sitting on a bed behind him. Sirius nodded back at him, before continuing.

"Percy was just over two weeks when Voldemort attacked; it's a miracle he was born at all, really. He was premature, you see, he was born on the 18th. We're not sure yet-"

Sirius' speaking was interrupted yet again, this time by the door swinging open to reveal a red haired witch brandishing a wand, who breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing them.

"Oh Harry dear, you really should be getting down to dinner," Molly Weasley said, tension seeming to leave her body, "You too, Sirius. You know how it is, unless you get down there soon, it'll all be gone."

"Of course Molly," Sirius said, standing up. "I don't suppose you could save a bit for both of us? I was just explaining the Percy, Perseus that is, situation to Harry here."

The red head's eyes widened, her eyes softening as she took in Harry, before hardening as she started at Sirius, "I was under the impression you were going to wait until after dinner."

Sirius smiled at both Molly and Harry, "Harry here was demanding to know who Percy was."

"Oh, of course. He does look quite like you, doesn't he, Harry dear? Of course I'll save food for you. Do you want me to send Percy up? I doubt he'll be able to eat properly with you two up here. There's no doubt he'll be knowing what you're talking about, and he doesn't like all the loud noise at dinner anyway-"

"I'm sure if Harry has no problem with Percy coming up here to talk," Sirius said, grinning at Harry, who quickly nodded his consent before properly thinking the offer over, "As long as Percy has no problem with coming, I doubt either of us has a problem with it."

"Well then," Mrs Weasley beamed at Harry, "I should go save you some food then. Harry dear, good luck."

Unless Harry was mistaken, he heard a sniffle as the door quickly closed behind the witch, but his attention was hardly on the Weasley, but rather on his own thoughts.

He was about to meet his brother.

He had, of a sort, met him earlier, but the time they most spent staring at each other could hardly be called a proper greeting.

_Was he ready to meet his brother_, Harry wondered, after all he had only discovered the boy's existence a few minutes ago. Surely people normally in these situations had more time to sort themselves out first? _Was he even ready to be a brother?_

That question shocked Harry, as he was struck once again by the realization that he _had a brother_, but not only that, but that he _was a brother_. Perhaps he should ask Ron for advice. Or many there was a 'How To Brother' guide out there somewhere. Whatever time Harry had to question this realization, and where he could get his hands on a guide, was short though, as he was pulled from his thoughts by Mrs Weasley's laughter.

It was a few seconds after that that the door opened, and Percy walked in.

If Harry had been expecting his impression of Percy's appearance to change upon seeing him for the first time, and _actually knowing he was his brother_, but nothing happened. He was still the same; dark hair _(similar to his own, though not as out of control), _green eyes _(the same as his and the mother he barely remembered)_, and half a head shorter _(like he had not yet gone through a growth spurt, like the growth spurt Harry just had)_.

"You didn't take long, Percy," Sirius smiled, "Have you learned to apparate?"

The boy's, Harry's brother, eyes flicked to Harry and back to Sirius before softly speaking, "I followed Mrs Weasley up, I was near the stairs waiting for you."

"Well then, that's nice..." Despite Sirius' confidence before Percy had appeared, now he seemed unsure, eyes glancing between the two brothers. Eventually, he huffed and continued, "I have no idea what to say here, so if one of you could _have a little bit of motivation_, it would be appreciated."

Harry snorted, before standing and brushing invisible dust off his jeans, and offering his hand to Percy, "I'm Harry."

Percy's eyes skittered over Harry, taking in his appearance, before Harry started to mentally panic. _What if he was judging his clothes, _Harry stressed, before, _what right does he have to judge my clothes_. Perhaps Harry would of driven himself into a deeper state of stress if Percy hadn't reached to shake his hand, grinning slightly as he did so.

"Yeah, funnily enough I know. I'm Percy."

Harry felt his ears burn, before replying, "Yeah, funnily enough, _I know_."

Percy grinned at him, and him and Harry felt himself relaxing. _Perhaps this wouldn't be so hard after_.

"Well then," Sirius decided, "That was cringe worthy to watch. I'll just leave you two to get to know each other. I'll be back in a sec, I'll just go make sure Molly kept her promise to save us some food, cause I'm absolutely _starved_."

With that, Sirius left the room, ignoring both brother's echoes of 'wait'.

Which left Harry alone with his brother and an awkward silence.

**Ok, in all seriousness I wanted to continue, but my wifi is really emotional, and it's about to die any minute now and I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to post again, but hopefully soon, so I figured I might as well post what I have. **

**Also guys, I'm also going to be writing a side story, which is just basically set in the same universe, but are just basically unconnected oneshots, like where Ron and Hermione meet Percy, or where they find Percy in Prisoner Of Azkaban instead. Things like that though, because they're all in my head, and I need to write them down so I may as well post them, so you can get a better idea of this world.**

**Thanks, and please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I thought I should just let you know I'm going to rewriting this story over the next few days, just fixing up some of the plot holes and completely rewriting some of the more recent chapters. I know it's been almost a year, but I didn't set the story up well enough, hopefully this time I will. However, this story most likely is not going to my first priority, as I just published the first chapter of a story that has been bugging me for ages. **


End file.
